Vanadium Cadmium
| occupation = Flag Officer | serial number = | posting = Starfleet Command | rank = Admiral | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = Cadmium2.JPG | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Vanadium Cadmium is an exceptionally respected flag officer in the Federation although many officers believe that she can be a very eccentric woman. She is a greatly skilled officer at combat and giving orders. She is known for making a few First Contacts with new alien species. She is especially famous for her feud with Mr Moon - her arch-enemy and is well known for attempting to put him behind bars. History Pre-Starfleet Vanadium was born on the 2nd March 2302. She was a very strong willed person and when she was a girl she always thought she was in charge of everything. When she was at school she believed that her duty was to be in control of the toys. She was so confident she even sat on the headteacher's chair. As well as being strong willed she studied a lot and got top marks in her class, which surprised her teacher as she thought Vanadium was a loud mouth who never listened to any of her lessons. When she was 12 she moved into High School and got into a lot of clubs, including rugby. She didn't get in because the coach thought that she was too puny. This was until she toppled his top rugby player by doing a tackle. After Vanadium past all her exams with clear A's she and her mother were onboard the USS Majestic to go to Risa. On the way, Rosium was forced down to Rigel VII. A Jeloran vessel attacked the Majestic. Debris flew everywhere knocking out the officer in command, so Vanadium decided to take command and sat at the tactical station, fired torpedoes and destroyed the Jeloran vessel. After this Vanadium decided that she really wanted to join Starfleet. Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy, she was considered to be a very loud, overbearing student by lots of her teachers and Admirals at the Academy. She always talked during stellar cartography classes and decided take charge of tactical and combat classes. One day Commodore Wright said to Cadmium that she had to stop this or she'll find herself at the entrance of Starfleet Academy with her bags beside her. So after this she decided to calm down. While on a mission to the Ingaddy System the USS Star-Traveler, the ship was hit by a mysterious shock wave that rendered the ship of power. Everyone on the bridge was killed except for Vanadium who managed to maneuver the ship out of the path of a sun. For this she was granted a Starfleet medal and commendation. Personal Description Physical Description Vanadium is a tall woman of about 5 feet 11 (180cm). She is quite happy with this as she is slightly taller than the legendary Commodore Mcbeath (who she never met). She keeps what she considers good conditioned 'blonde' (nearly white) hair in a short, tidy and professional style. She however tries to grow her finger nails to extraordinary lengths - once they reached the length of about 2-3cm, but they somehow broke). She is a physically strong woman, but whilst she wants to be strong with muscles she wants to keep her figure as a slender person. Across her stomach is a deep scar that she caught while trying to fight off the Folians at Terlus V, when her ship got attacked and bits of debris went everywhere, one of which cut her stomach. She now represents this as a symbol of war. Psychological Description Vanadium Cadmium is somebody who most people know have made an imprint into their lives as she is an eccentric person. The two officers who know this the most are both Captain Alistair Redding and Commander Eilidh Smith. She is known to be a very authoritative person who tries to take command of almost every situation that she believes has gone out of control. Most of the time she is able to find out what the problem is and solve it. Although she is only an Admiral she sometimes considers herself to be a Fleet Admiral as she feels she has exceptional skills and the authoritative command to be promoted to this level. She usually oversteps her current authority on Fleet Admirals who are not impressed with her most of the time. Cadmium, herself, says that if sitting behind a desk and arguing about politics is all a Fleet Admiral does, then she will just stay put. Ambitions and Interests Ambitions Cadmium believes that she hasn’t yet reached her goal of Fleet Admiral as she has always dreamed of since she was a teenager. Unlike Commodore Mcbeath who managed to get herself demoted down to Commodore from Admiral because she doesn’t like being behind a desk. Cadmium manages to get away from Starfleet Command by going to visit some Deep Space outpost or somehow having a visit onboard a starship like the Discovery or the Valiant. Apart from gaining the rank of Fleet Admiral her main ambition is to capture Mr Moon - an arch-enemy of hers whom she believes to be building a deadly biogenic weapon. Strengths Cadmium is a very good person on taking command of an unstable situation. She is also very good at the tactical stations and combat and most of the time in first contact situations. She is quite good at tracking down people using scanners efficiently. Her favorite position is at the center chair (which Captain Galbraith usually manages to keep her off). Weaknesses Vanadium has many weaknesses such as trying to get something that is impossible to get - mainly catching up with Mr Moon and arresting him! She tried to capture Mr Moon during a full scale attack with the USS Dauntless. This destroyed the Dauntless and Vanadium found herself in a Federation Pedal Colony (from which she soon escaped). Hobbies *Target practice with phasers *Cooking *Painting *Looking in the mirror *Rowing *Taking command of a ship Dislikes *People who are higher in rank than her *People who don't follow her orders *People who question her authority *People who are not trying their best at the tasks she assigns them *Mr Moon Family Both Vanadium Cadmium's parents were in Starfleet. Her father Johnathium Cadmium but only made the rank of Vice Admiral. This pleased Vanadium when she was promoted from Vice Admiral to Admiral. Johnathium was a highly respected Admiral, as he was undertaking peace talks with the Kanar. The convoy of ships that he was traveling in was attacked by a Folian fleet that hid in a nearby nebula. The convoy won the battle but unfortunately Vice Admiral Cadmium's ship was destroyed. This is why Vanadium hates the Folians as much as Mr Moon. Her mother Rosium Cadmium was the Captain of the USS Mantacore. Rosium was the real influence for Vanadium joining Starfleet in the first place. Her mother was really proud of Vanadium getting into Starfleet and has supported Vanadium and gave her advice (but over the years Vanadium created her own advice for herself). Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Admirals